At the brink of life and death
by AnimeIsMySenpai
Summary: Sometimes, only love can heal wounds. NaLu fanfic.Rated T to be safe. Changed from one-shot to ongoing story. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my little dragon slayers! This is something that just popped into my head, awhile ago and so I was like "Psh, what the hell." So I decided to write it, obviously. Please R&R and recommend this to your friends! Please leave a review, it'll make things so much easier for me. Please enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the lovely Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. No need to sue assholes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV.<strong>

_The pain. It was so dull. Throbbing like a punch to the face. The blood was a steady stream, intensifying the tears I felt earlier._

_I could not move. My body was frozen. Like a block of ice, like I was dead._

_The wound... it hurt more than I thought it would. But it was worth it. Poor Wendy would be dead by now if I hadn't taken the hit. Where did they all go? Did they leave me behind? Did they forget about me? No. My friends would never do that! My body suddenly went numb, no, I really could not feel anything. I just lay there, awaiting death._

_I hear screaming in the distance. I can't crane my neck to look, or open my eyes, I just I just lie here and listened._

_"LUCYYY!"_

_Who is that? It sounds like-_

_"LUCCYYY! Where are you?!" Natsu screams._

_I hear footsteps running in my direction. I'm so relieved, I could cry... again. Sadly, this would be my last time seeing my friends, I knew it. As the pain shot through my body I screamed. The knife probably had poison on it. Great. Wow, im about to die and I'm making sarcastic comments. Yep._

_"No. No! NO! Lucy are you okay?! Answer me, please,are you gonna be alright?!" He pressured, scared, that I might die._

_I mustered up the strength to talk to him. Just one last time._

_"Na...Stu." Natsu looked at me with tears in his eyes. He's crying? He never cries. Only that time when he was fighting Gildarts- oh, he's afraid, maybe if I ask him to get Wendy, I'll live. No, that's selfish, she almost died as well, I don't want her to feel like this is her fault. I will just tell Natsu the one thing I never told him._

_I took a shaky breath and spoke,"Natsu I'm so sorry," Natsu opened his mouth to speak, but I shushed him."I didn't mean for this t..to happen, I w..was saving Wendy." Natsu smiled through his tears,"I know, you're so brave, should I call Wendy?" He said wiping away my tears. I looked up at him."No, I don't want it to feel like it's her fault." I started to cough violently, and coughed up blood."Lucy stay still, I'm gonna find Wendy." Natsu said putting me down._

_Oh hell no._

_"Natsu wait" he turned to look at me."I..I.." I started to lose conscious."You what?"_

_"I...Lo..." Then my head fell to the side. The last thing I remember was Natsu screaming for Wendy, and Natsu's warm tears on my face._

* * *

><p>I felt... Warm. I was really... Sore. I couldn't move my body, all the cuts and bruises hurt really bad. My knife wound hurt the worse. I tried to move but when I did, all of my cuts reopened and blood poured out. I groaned from the pain.<p>

I heard the door creak open to the hospital room I was in. I craned my neck to look at who it was. Natsu.

Natsu ran over to me and hugged me tight, like he would lose me.

"N..Natsu?" Natsu looked at me and smiled with tears in his eyes.

"I thought you would die." He said softly as his voice cracked. I looked into his eyes. I smile the best I could."But I'm here now aren't I?" His face suddenly turned serious, despite the tears running down his face."The man who hurt you I-" Natsu's fist clenched and he started to grind his teeth with a murderous expression on his face. He relaxed and looked at me again."I almost killed him, Erza and the others had to restrain me from... hurting him further, but I didn't care, he hurt you, I wanted him dead." I started to smile but it quickly turned into a cringe. My cuts still were opened and blood was everywhere. Natsu quickly wiped his eyes and hurriedly got bandages for me."What happened after I lost consciousness?" I said as Natsu started treating my wounds."After I was freaking out or before?" I chuckled."Both." I said simply. Natsu sighed and started the story.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Natsu's POV.<em>**

_Lucy's head suddenly fell to her side. What was she going to say? No matter, I need Wendy, and quickly._

_"WENDDYY!" I screamed as loud as I could. I kissed Lucy's head."Don't worry, I'll be back in a second." I started to run as fast as I could. I suddenly spotted Wendy and the others, they were all happy to see me but I was panicking."Where is Lucy?" Erza asked. The look on my face said it all. I led them to lucy, who was still bleeding and her clothes were filthy. But I didn't care, she still looked beautiful to me."Wendy please heal her!" I pleaded, as I lowered my head and started yo cry softly. Everyone was shocked at my actions, but Wendy nodded her head and got to work._

_After some effort we carried Lucy all the way back. I didn't care if my arms were burning with fatigue, all I cared about was Lucy's health._

_After some time we finally reached the guild, I ran to Mirajane and looked at her pleadenly. She got the message and took her to the infirmary, and called some doctors. I couldn't eat or sleep, I just sat by her bed the whole time. Erza kept telling me to get rest or eat but I refused. After about three days Erza literally dragged me to the kitchen and refrained me from moving until I ate and drank. _

* * *

><p><strong>Lucy's POV.<strong>

"That was pretty much what happened. I really thought I lost you Lucy, and I think that was a new record for crying." Natsu said, seriously.

I looked at him with sincerity in my eyes.

"Thank you Natsu, for everything." I said gratefully.

Natsu smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?

"If someone asked you to be their boyfriend what would you say?"

Unexpected question. I looked at him in the eyes."Depends on who it is." Natsu started to lean in closer to my face."Can I tell you something, Lucy?"

I looked into his eyes and nodded softly. He leaned in closer to me."I'm in love with you, Lucy." My eyes widened. "I'm in love with you too, Natsu." I said honestly.

Natsu's lips captured mine in a sweet loving kiss, pouring his feelings into the kiss. I started to kiss back. He tasted like campfire and summer. Natsu, then pulled away a few centimeters away from my lips."Do you mean it?" He asked with love and adoration in his eyes. I nodded."Yes, I love you so much." Natsu put his arms around me and snuggled his face in my neck. "Good." He said simply. I put my arms around him and rest my chin on his shoulder."Does this mean-" "Yes." He interrupted. I smiled and pulled him closer.

Everything was starting to get better. I finally recovered, and we all are back to normal. And guess what! Natsu is my boyfriend! Everyone said it took long enough. I guess they supported us long before. I'm very happy, the whole guild threw a party, and the whole time Natsu was either fighting, eating or talking to me. I thought this would change our friendship, but we will always be the same. We may have done bumps in the road, but nothing could tear us apart.

**THE END.**

**Wasn't that so cute?! Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and keep an eye out for more stories, thanks my little dragon slayers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Beach vacation.**

**Hey my little dragon slayers! Sorry for not updating and adding new stories in awhile, I've been very busy and can only post when I get the time, plus, I've had been having a HUGE writers block, but I've finally overcome it and is back in writing *Poses*! Anyway, on with the story! Don't forget to R&R and recommend this to your friends! And also, thank you for my review(s), I really appreciate it! Arigatō!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to do this every time? Ugh, no, I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p>Sunlight streamed through my window, and awoke me from my slumber. I groan as I cover my eyes with my arm. I start to get out of bed, but a strong, muscular arm stops me from doing so. I look over to my right and I see Natsu's rosy hair sticking out of the sheets. I chuckle as I move my hand to stroke his hair. I sigh in content.<p>

Natsu starts to stir and I quickly draw my hand away from his hair.

I place my head on his chest and pretend to be asleep. Natsu groans as he turns on his side nearly crushing me.

"Agh! NATSU!" I yell, suffocated.

Natsu rubs his eyes and looks down. His eyes widen as he gets off of me."Oh,sorry Luce!" Natsu exclaims as he hugs me. I pat his back awkwardly."Yeah, it's okay." Natsu lifts his face to look into mine as he smiles sweetly."Good." He said as he kisses my cheek. I blush. Then I suddenly hear a growling noise. Natsu smiles, embarrassed. I laugh as I get off the bed."Okay, Natsu, I will make you breakfast." I say to him. Natsu's face lights up as he rushes out of the room into the kitchen. I chuckle and follow.

* * *

><p>After we are breakfast we headed towards the guild, hand in hand. I'm walking on the edge again, with Natsu by my side.'<em>wait for it'.<em>"Be careful, miss Lucy!" I roll my eyes as I say:"I know." Then they continue on their merrily way. After a couple of minutes we finally reach the guild. As Natsu walks in I ask:"Hey Natsu, what kind of job should we get?" Natsu turns to me."Hmm, how about this one?" He asks holding up a job request. I look at it and nod. Natsu smiles his cute smile and walks over to MiraJane to confirm our job.

"Happy!" Natsu calls as we head out of the guild."Aye sir!" Happy says as he comes flying in."Ready to go on a job?" Natsu asks excitedly."Aye!" I smile. Natsu is really cute with that smile on his face. Even if he is cute, when we are in battle,Natsu becomes serious... Well, most of the time. He also is really protective, not that I don't mind, but sometimes I wish he would be less protective, I'm not _that_ weak. I know, he doesn't think I'm weak, but it does make me feel weak. But then again, it makes me feel happy and warm inside, knowing that he cares. Even though he sometimes acts childish, I know he can be mature when he wants to be.

"Come on, Lucy, we need to get a move on, those ancient scrolls aren't gonna find themselves!" I snap out of my thoughts."Okay, Natsu, I'm coming!" I yell as I run towards him.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place, huh?" Natsu asks as we step onto the island."Yep." I say, walking forwards. I now hold a map and a compass."it's like treasure hunting" as Natsu calls it. I smile and walk onwards. As we walk through the island forest, Natsu and I are looking for suspicious things, not that there is anything, but Natsu <em>insists. <em>After a long time, I'm exhausted."Come on, Luce! Don't get tired yet, we haven't reached the spot for the chest of gold!" Natsu exclaims while tugging on my arm. I groan as I sit down on the sandy ground and take my flip flops off. I have a bunch of cuts on my feet. Great.

"Maybe you should've wore _real_ shoes." I glare at Natsu.

"And this is coming from a guy who wears sandals everyday, even if it's freezing outside." I say as I put my flip flops back on. Natsu sits next to me."Sorry." He mumbles. I smile."It's okay."

We both get up and start walking again, this time, hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"Is it over here?"<p>

I look over over to where Natsu is pointing. I shake my head."Nope, it's somewhere over here." I say as I point to the area. Natsu nods and walks over to where I am. I am concentrating really hard on the compass, I don't notice Natsu wrap his warm, muscular arms around my waist. When Natsu lays his chin on my shoulder , I instantly blush, even though nobody's around."What are you doing?" I ask. Natsu pulls me closer."Snuggling with my girlfriend." Natsu replies.

I blush when he calls me his girlfriend."Natsu, we need to keep looking, it's almost sundown." Natsu just smiles."Why not take a break?" He asks, his warm breath tickling my skin. Natsu turns me around to face him and I blush. Natsu chuckles."Do you still want to look?" Natsu asks, huskily."Yes." Natsu's face gets closer to mine.

"Do you still want to look, now?"

"Yes..No..No?"

Natsu licks his lips."What was that?" I swallow and look into his eyes."No." Natsu smirks and leans down, his lips almost touching mine. I lean closer to capture his lips in a heated kiss. Natsu growls into the kiss and deepens it. Natsu's tongue traces my lips, asking for entrance. I comply and open my mouth. Our tongues dance together as I moan quietly. Natsu starts kissing my neck."Natsu."

"Hmm?"

"Natsu, we should stop."

"Why?"

"Before we go any further."

Natsu looked up at me with a evil smile. "No."

I moan into his mouth as his lips capture mine.

_Rustle, shake._

I gasp and Natsu let's go of me."What was that?" I ask. Natsu looks In the direction of the noise."I don't know, but if it's somebody coming for the chest, I'm going to roast them!" I see the look of determination in his eyes. I get my whip out as Natsu ignites his hands."Show yourself coward!" Natsu yells.

"My, my, rude aren't we?"

A fat old man comes out from behind the bushes. He is wearing a tight suit and his hair is .

"Uh...who are you?" Natsu says, not taking his guard down even though this guy clearly can't fight.

The man twirls towards us, his fat jiggling. I pale. Natsu steps closer to the man and hits him on the head. He passes out. Pathetic. **( pushes the "That was easy" button). **"Wow, what a threat." I say sarcastically."He ruined our moment for nothing." Natsu pouted.I chuckle."It's okay, come on, let's go find the chest." Natsu looks at me with a smile on his face."Okay!"

* * *

><p>It took us some time but we finally found it."Well,here it is." Natsu says as he wiped dirt from the top."Yeah,we better get going, it's midnight already." We walk towards where the boat is. Natsu and I haul the chest into the boat. Natsu claps his hands."There we go!"<p>

_Rustle,rustle._

Natsu ignites his hands, again. I just stand there trying not to laugh. Once again, the fat, old man wobbles out of the bushes.

"You fucking gotta be kidding me." Natsu says as he unlights his hands. Natsu walks over to the man and knocks the lights out of him."Let's go." We get in the boat then all of a sudden, a whole army of fat guys come out from the bushes. I pale. .GROSS.

"You hurt our leader, it's your turn, now!" The fat guys sat, simultaneously.

"Let's go now, Lucy!" I look at Natsu."Agreed!" We run to the boat laughing about how gross they are. I paddle away until the fat guys are nowhere to be seen. I look at Natsu who is on the floor, face green. Poor Natsu. I pick him up and put him in my lap. I stroke his hair with one hand and the other, I paddle away to home.

* * *

><p>We get back home at five thirty in the Morning. I'm in Natsu's arms as he carries me home."Natsu, you know you don't have to carry me, you're tired as well." Natsu just shrugs and walks towards my apartment. I sigh and rest my head on his chest. We finally get to the door and Natsu sets me down. I get my key out and walk towards my follows and I close my door."I'm going to bed now. See you tonight." Natsu chuckles and follows me into my bedroom. I put my pajamas on and get into bed, waiting for Natsu to take his shoes and shirt off. Natsu gets into bed next to me and I snuggle up against him. Then, I fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The next day.<strong>

"Hey, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"We should go on vacation, we deserve it."

"Yeah, we should!" Natsu says as he stretches in his chair. I smile."Good, we should go home to pack!" Me and Natsu get up and head towards the guild front doors.

* * *

><p><strong>On the train.<strong>

"Ugh."

I stroke Natsu's hair as I read a magazine...or at least I try to.

"Wendy, Erza, Gray, why are you here? This was supposed to be Natsu's and I vacation!" Gray smirked."We just didn't want you and Natsu to get romantic with each other." I blush as I look at the magazine in my hands.

"Were sorry Lucy, we all though we deserved a vacation, so we came along. We will try to let you and Matsu get peace." I smile."Thanks Erza."

Happy and Carla start chatting to one another so loud, I cannot concentrate. Ugh. I thought I should just take a nap. Yes, perfect. I lean my head back and fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p>"Lucy wake up, we have arrived!" Erza says excitedly, shaking me. I groan as I get up and wipe my eyes. We grab our bags and leave the train."Where's Natsu?" I ask Erza." He and the others are up ahead. They are going to sing us in and get our rooms."<p>

"Oh."

We head towards our hotel as we near close to the others. Natsu greets me with a smile and a kiss. We walk hand in hand towards our room."Alright everybody listen up! Natsu and Lucy are sharing a room for various reasons." Erza says and winks at me. I blush."Gray you room is there, mind is across from yours. Happy and Carla will be staying in Gray's room. Any questions? No? Okay, time to have fun!" Erza exclaims as she requips into a red bikini.

Me and Natsu retreat into our room to change. I walk into the bathroom and change into a light blue bikini. As I walk out of the bathroom, Natsu's eyes bulge when he sees me."Wow, you look, beautiful!" Natsu exclaims. I blush and thank him. We walk towards the beach to see Erza swimming and..Gray naked. I start to set up an umbrella and a blanket. I sit down and watch Natsu fight Gray. I start reading a magazine, then I hear footsteps coming towards me. I look up and see Natsu hovering over me, soaked.

"Want to come in the water with me?" He says so cute, I can't resist.

"Sure! Lets go, last one in is a rotten egg!" I yell as I start running towards the ocean.

"Hey, what does a rotten egg have to do with anything?!" I laugh and dive into the ocean. I come up laughing with joy. Natsu is next to me and starts splashing me. I laugh and splash him back. Soon, we both are soaking wet.

"Attention! Gray and I are having a volley ball competition, would you guys like to join?" Erza practically screams. I look at Natsu, who has a giant smile on his face."I'm all fired up, c'mon Lucy, let's go!" I laugh as Natsu grabs my hand and run towards the volley ball net.

"I'll take the first serve." Erza informs. She throws the ball up hits it with extreme power. Natsu dives after it just in time and hits the ball towards Gray. Gray hits the ball and it's flying towards me. I hit it will all of my strength and it goes flying. Nobody catches it. Natsu and the others stare at me with their jaws on the ground. I laugh nervously."Heheh, uh guys?" "Wow, Lucy that was, amazing!" Natsu exclaims. Natsu starts jumping around me, soon, the others join in."Really? You think so?" Everybody stops and looks at me."Yes, Lucy, you have a real gift." I smile and exclaim:"I'm all fired up now!" Everybody laughs and Naysu puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Y'know, Lucy."

"Yeah Natsu?"

"You're really cute when you say my line."

I smile and blush. Natsu chuckles. We all start to head to the hotel after a picnic on the beach and relaxing. When we get into our room, I head straight for the shower. Natsu follows. I get into the shower and sigh. Today sure was a fun day. suddenly, I feel warm hands on my hips. I jump, startled.

"Oh sorry, did I scare you?!" Natsu says.

"It's okay. What are you doing?" I say as I feel Natsu's hands wash my hair with shampoo."Just helping my girlfriend. Why? I can get out if you want your privacy." I smile."No, stay in here, I like it." Natsu smiles and I turn back around for him to wash my hair. When he's done, I rinse my hair. Natsu stares at my body and drool. I smirk."Like what you see?" Natsu blushes and moves his eyes to the side. I laugh."I don't care if you look at me, I've been looking at you this whole time." I realize what I say and I blush. Now it was Natsu's turn to smirk."You like what you see?" I giggle and go behind Natsu. I start to wash his hair with shampoo. When I'm done, Natsu rinses his hair, this time, we were both staring at each other.

After our shower, we get pajamas on. Natsu puts on pants while I put on a light blue shirt and pants. We both get into bed and I snuggle closer to Natsu."Goodnight, Natsu, I love you." Natsu pulls me closer."Goodnight, Lucy, I love you, too. And with that, we both a peaceful nights sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors note: There you go! I hope you liked it! Tell what you think in a review. Please R&amp;R and recommend this to your friends! If you have any question just PM me. See you next time my little dragon slayers!<strong>


End file.
